mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Matth361/It has been a long time....
First of all, i'm not actually going to make videos again, but i'll try to stay in touch with the community again. Looks like all of those flamewars stopped (AKA Community has become stable again), a good sign for me to "return". WARNING: Incoming useless wall of text. As for TTS world related stuff: 1. When i was trying to flee Equestria to escape from the Reapers, a explosion happen and i couldn't remember anything. I "woke up" going into the north for no reason, but i was able to send a message to Earth 2 i was ok. 2. I became very "powerful", probably because of that explosion, but one thing i know at the moment is that i became a lot smarter. Because of the Reapers i went to the north, trying to find a safe planet to stay for a short while. 3. Eventually i found a planet with technology that's much more advanced than ours, however seems like the Reapers were there, since i couldn't find any source of intelligent life there. I set up my own base, and started to search anything useful for my ship that i could keep traveling. 4. I found stuff like time-traveling, disguising, and projects about traveling through alternate universes, which i wanted to do for a long time. I decided to put all of these projects working, and i was able to modify my ship so it could travel through time. 5. Then, it happened. My ship got so fast i don't even remember what just happened in that moment. However i got into an alternate universe and directions from my point of view reversed, so North became South, East became West... 6. I spotted an alternate version of Equestria, however i kept going south heading to Earth 2. Turns out that the Pieway Galaxy did not exist, instead there was a huge void filling the space. There was nothing, not even stars. 7. I went to the alternate Rofl Way Galaxy and went to Mars to do more science stuff. I've observed Earth from there, and it turns out they were in the year 1400, not 2013, from my calculations. Probably i went to an alternate universe and time-traveled to the past at the same time, which amused me. 8. Went back to Equestria after some problems with my ship. I got it to work quickly, but i decided to stay there for five years, away from the wars. It's a very peaceful place, it helped me relax, a lot, and i really enjoyed living there. Those ponies were friendly and they accepted me as one of them, unlike this universe's counterpart, when i tried to explore the planet once and i almost died (Undercover exploring, before the Second Equestrian War). 9. When i left i made sure i'd return there to live for the rest of my life, however when i returned to this universe, the ship was heavily damaged, meaning that i couldn't return. I decided to return for a period of time to fix my ship, and to study those advanced technology i brought here. As for non-TTS stuff: I want to know what's going on around the community since i left, if everything is good and such. TL;DR: I have returned, but it's temporary. Category:Blog posts